Wow me, Blue boy
by SONAMY sonic and amy
Summary: Amy changes her appearance and attitude, now Sonic wants her, bad. But she doesn't want him, or does she? What will happen on this epic adventure of love, or hate? Currently revising.
1. Prolouge

A single tear dropped from the pink hedgehogs face, her eyes watering. Her eyes were set on a picture of her and Sonic, looking so happy. She remembered what Sonic said to her that made her so upset. It was any other day; she was chasing him, asking for love, which he never returned. Sonic thought she was a great friend, but when she did this, he became angry. He stopped and stood in front of her.

"Amy" he growled. Amy had never heard him say her name like that before, her eyes became sad, as his became outraged.

"S…Sonic?" she stuttered, wondering if he would snap. He did.

"You chase all the time, I'm sick of it, why can't you learn that I will never love you, I only love you as a friend!" he shouted. Amy knew this day would come, that Sonic would say this. This was her nightmare. Amy turned around, without a word, and ran, for once running from Sonic. He knew that this day would come also.

"oh Amy" is all he said, as he walked off into the daylight.

Amy slowly placed down the one picture of her and Sonic smiling happily together into an old bin. The one thing that she held onto for happiness, now is sadness and regret for ever loving that blue hedgehog.

Amy slowly got up from her bed and moved slowly towards her door. She managed to reach it after two falls and a slam into the wall. She slowly turned the door knob keeping a few tears from falling and walked out of the bedroom.

"Why do I love him?" the pink hedgehog asked herself over and over again not knowing the answer anymore

The pink hedgehog fell to the ground once again and cried, tears of sadness which was made by now a new enemy. She couldn't stop thinking of his dear face and how she got lost in those beautiful Emerald green eyes, all she wanted to do was let go, let go of all her memories of him and her together. So she did. Now she will forget him and everything he has done to her, he will regret doing that to Amy Rose, she will make him.


	2. New Friends, New Life

Amy got up and ran to her closet, in her bedroom, seeing nothing but her red dresses. She growled and, looked some more. She spotted an old pair of, black jeans at the back of her closet. She slipped them on, and looked for some kind of shirt. She found one that was carelessly, thrown in the back of the large closet. It was black, and looked a bit small for her, kind of like a tank top. She pulled off her dress and pulled the shirt over her head. It read 'bad paws' and two paws were placed just south west of her breast. It revealed most of her pink stomach. She smiled at what she saw in the mirror.

"Now all I need is some shoes and a new headband" she stated, smiling. She frowned for a second.

"I have to do something about smiling" she said, puzzled. She had to make herself less cheery, and more depressed. Amy sighed, but smirked.

"I'll just think of sad things" Amy smirked again, that's all she could do. Smirk or frown. Amy called up Shadow; she was going to ask for a spare pair of his rocket shoes. Shadow agreed and was on his way A.S.A.P. Amy smirked again and waited for the black mystery to come by, but soon looked upset.

"All those years, of chasing Sonic and wearing those red clothes, but now I'll teach that blue hedgehog how it feels to be rejected" She growled.

A while went by before Shadow came by with the shoes she was going to wear from now on; this annoyed the new Amy Rose and scared the old Shadow.

"Thank you now bye" Amy thanked quickly pushing Shadow outside and taking the shoes

Shadow swore he saw evil in her but didn't mention anything; all he did was run off.

Amy, now with her new shoes wanted to try them on to see if they were the perfect size. She grabbed the shoes and walked to her room, she walked less jolly then she use to, more angry and careless. When she got to her bedroom again she sat down and tried the shoes on.

"Perfect fit" stated Amy giving a smirk at her shoes "now to go for a walk"

The pink hedgehog got up from her floor and headed for her door. Before opening it she stoped and sighed to herself.

"Welcome world to the new me" she thought to herself as she turned the doorknob to the new world.

The bright sun blinded her eyes, the rays were bright on the world, and where Amy was standing though seemed dark and lonely. So she walked out of her apartment, locked the door and went for a walk to clear things up and maybe go shopping for some more clothes and accessories for her new personality. When she walked down the sundry sidewalk she happened to notice how happy everyone was, parents were playing with their kids, kids playing with each other and even a happy couple were holding hands and going for a walk. As much as Amy had changed she still missed that. Having someone there to hold you and say I love you. Amy shook it off and continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"This place is too cheery, I got to get my ass to a more gloomy part of the city, but I'm not strong enough to fend for myself, if something were to happen" she told herself. The hedgehog sighed after watching an old couple walk passed, she glared and kept on walking. Amy walked the streets for what seemed like hours, she found herself in an old crappy part of the city, where all the poor people live. Of course Amy wasn't poor she had a part time job, which gave her a nice pay, but she wanted a new job. Walking a bit more into the trashcan of a city, she found a large, black building. It looked expensive and not shitty like everything else.

Once inside Amy noticed a help wanted sign on the desk, the shop turned out to be a gothic shop that sold clothes, wrist bands, necklaces and all other freaky kind of things. This is the kind of things Amy wanted. No she wasn't gothic, she just liked the things they wore, and so she wanted a job there, selling all the things. Amy was accepted by the manager, but she had to wear the clothes they had in the shop. Amy agreed to this rule, and grabbed some wrist bands and a necklace shaped like a cross. The manager said she could have them on the house, which was lucky for her. She also had found some light brown eye shadow.

Once Amy finished applying the eye shadow she sat behind the desk, waiting for a customer. She really liked the look of this place; all the walls were black and covered with singers and rock bands. The windows were covered in black aluminium so no light could escape into the shop, only candles lit the shop up and some glow stick like necklaces that were in the glass under the counter. Amy watched as a few gloomy looking mobians walked into the shop. Their faces were pale and lifeless. They were looking for daggers, Amy had no clue as to why they wanted daggers, but her job was to sell as much as she could. She turned around on her chair and found some sharp knives hanging on the wall; she grabbed one and handed them to one of the guy's, he smirked and payed the amount that was on the blade, which was fifty seven dollars.

Amy had sold a lot of things to people, simular to the people that walked in earlier. One of them caught her eye though. It was a cat or what looked like a cat, it had pointed ears like a cat but orange with stripes like a tiger, she had never seen a cat that was orange or had stripes that were black, sure she'd seen ginger cats but not tigercats. The tiger/cat walked to the counter holding a pair of black jeans, with chains.

"I'd like to buy these, how much?" asked the Mobian. Amy looked at her strangely.

"Thirty dollars" Amy said, as she scanned the bar code.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of Mobian are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I get this a lot, my dad was a tiger and my mum was a cat and there DNA spliced" She explained.

"That makes sense, my names Amy what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Liz, guys love me and the girls wanna be me"

"Really" Amy sneered, smirking.

"No" she sighed. Amy laughed and sat back down on her chair.

"So do you live around here?" she asked. Liz shook her head and smiled.

"I live in the nocturnal part of the city you know, near club Rouge"

"Oh my god, I never knew Rouge had her own club" Amy said, surprised.

"Yeah, I don't really like her that much, she's too much of a flirt with men" Liz growled. Amy nodded in agreement, she didn't really not like Rouge she was ok, and Rouge was a friend. So she kept quiet.

"I've been looking for a darker place to live" Amy said to Liz. Liz smiled and jumped off the counter, which she was sitting on.

"Why don't you come and move into the apartment right next to me, it's out for rent!" she exclaimed.

"I'd like that, is it expensive?" Amy asked. Liz shook her head and gave Amy the address.

"When you get off work, come to this address and I'll be waiting, so I can show you the place" The tigercat said happily. Amy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Liz" Amy thanked. Liz smiled and ran out of the shop, putting the money for the jeans on the counter.

Amy looked at the address and remembered she had walked passed there once, when she was fourteen and looking for Sonic. Amy being seventeen was happy that she could get over her obsession with that cocky, ignorant hedgehog. She waited for her shift to end, so she could check out the house.

Time went by and Amy waited for her shift to end, when it came, she got her stuff and headed out to look at this new house Liz was talking about. On Amy's way she noticed Liz was dragged into an alleyway by some unknown person, Amy curious as she was and worried for her new found friend headed towards the alleyway. When she got close to the alleyway she heard Liz yell out "your mum is a skanky cow."

When Amy got to the alleyway, she saw the guy whip out a gun and points it to Liz's head. Amy gasped and hid herself under her arms when…Amy heard a man cry and a body fall to the ground.

She uncovered her face to see a new man in the alleyway, this man was a black and blue hedgehog who came down from one of the roofs, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over the top of his shirt, with a pair of grey coloured baggy army pants.

Amy stood there in shock as she realised that this stranger had killed the guy who threatened Liz with a gun and with a knife. Liz turned around and just stared at the hedgehog that just saved her life. "hi, my names Linds, you ok?" the hedgehog asked. When Liz heard him talk she screamed "holy funkwankles, a talking hedgehog!" then hugged him. The hedgehog hugged back and smiled, Liz realized this and ran behind Amy to hide. "He talks" she said in fright. Amy just shook her head and sighed.

Amyrulz4eva: HI it's me, yeah I'm helping out Linds anyway, and I just came here to say, LIZ BELONGS TO ME I COPYRIGHT HER! HA!

Me: Whatever…anyways hope you like our story peoples, please don't forget to review and Linds belongs to me…SO HA!


	3. Location Revealed

Amy looked over to the new creature standing before her and the cowering Liz. She smiled and walked up to him.

"May I ask what you're name is?" she asked. The black and blue hedgehog smirked.

"The names Linds" he said, coolly. Amy smiled and put her hand out to his.

"I'm Amy" she said, he shook her hand and smiled.

"Who's that brave woman, behind you?" he asked, pointing to Liz who turned away.

"Shut up you, I knew you could talk" she growled.

"Oh, she's got spunk as well" he laughed. Liz glared and began to walk away.

"I didn't need your help, come on Ames lets get to that apartment" Liz said, grabbing Amy's hand and pulled her along. Amy shrugged and threw the piece of paper on the floor that held the apartment number. Amy smirked and waved. Linds picked up the paper and smiled.

"Well, here's my new house" he said, happily.

While the girls were walking towards their destination, Amy couldn't help but get annoyed at Liz's rents about the new guy.

"He thinks he's so good, I didn't need his help" Liz ranted as she walked with Amy.

"Liz, you should be thankful, Linds saved you" Liz laughed.

"Me, be thankful to him? Ames, don't make me laugh" Liz argued walking a little faster.

Amy sighed as they finally reached the apartment. When Amy saw it she couldn't help but hand her mouth open with astonishment. The apartment was huge. Liz noticed this and smirked

"What are you trying to do, catch flies? She said, Amy laughed.

"No, it's just…" Amy was cut off by Liz

"I tried using my mouth to catch flies, it didn't work, but I tried" Liz said merrily walking through the front door of the apartment. They only just got through the front door when Liz started fuming over what was in front of them.

"Hi Linds" Amy said cheerfully walking up to him

"Huh?" Linds asked turning around "oh hey Amy, hi Liz"

Liz began mumbling something as she walked up to Linds. "Yeah, hi"

"Well aren't you the jolly one today?" his voice filled with sarcasm. Liz glared at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she huffed.

"I'm moving here" he said to the pissed off tigercat.

"Just like me, I'm glad that I know two new friends, how awesome" Amy said happily. Liz growled and gave Amy a hard look.

"Amy, I've got a deal for you, instead of going to the real-estate and all that, why not just move in with me, I've got a huge room, two rooms and a guest room, what do ya say?" Liz asked the over excited hedgehog. Liz looked at Linds and frowned.

"And I guess you as well" she mumbled. Linds smiled.

"You're finally opening up" he said and patted her on the back. Liz mumbled something about how stupid this all was. Amy smiled and waited for Liz to stop sulking.

"Ok Amy, Linds lets get up to my room, but you guy's got to pay me rent, every month" She sneered. Linds nodded along with Amy.

"You guy's go get packed" Liz said, pushing them out the front entrance. Amy didn't need to pack her clothes since she had a new look. So she just went to go get her personal items and a few other things. Linds packed some clothes and all that kind of stuff and was going back to the apartment. He already finished selling his giant house; it was easy since the real estate had wanted it from the start, so he got a rather large sum of money for it.

Amy just abandoned her old apartment in the bright, happy city. She didn't tell anyone, not even her best friend Cream. She just left without a word, it was sad for her. It was all of Sonics fault she hated being so obsessed, because it made her seem crazy, no one knew the real her, the mature lady that lived in her. Now she had her chance, to have a new life and appearance. She wasn't going to be the same again, now Sonic will see who she truly is.

Amy met up with Linds and Liz, near the elevator. They went up to the twenty-seventh floor, which was near the top. Liz grabbed the keys out of her shoe and opened the door. Linds and Amy were speechless, the room was huge. Liz smirked and walked in.

"Welcome to your new life guy's" Liz said, jumping on the couch.

"We can have a party and eat chocolate!" she shouted. The two hedgehogs just stared at her. Liz stopped jumping and pointed to a near by door.

"Amy that's your room, Linds that's your room" She growled and sat down, pouting.

Sonic was very worried, Amy hadn't showed up to chase him, it freaked him out to know end. He looked in all the places she'd normally be, but wasn't there. She wasn't at Creams house, she wasn't at the mall, or the movies, or the park. He looked in her apartment, which was empty and found a note in the kitchen on the table. It said she abandoned the house and not to bother looking for her.

Sonics eyes widened in shock. He ran out of the apartment to look for her.

He decided not to ask for anyone's help, for he thought he didn't need nor want it, he was now a lost hedgehog with thoughts of nothing, completely nothing. Sonic finally reached a near by petrol station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the manager of the lone petrol station in the middle of no where.

Sonic just stood there as if he were a mindless zombie, not saying anything nor moving at all.

"How may I help you sir?" the manager asked again with a little more frustration in his voice.

Sonic then ran off as fast as he could leaving the manager in the dust. The hedgehog set off again to find Amy, but he doesn't know of Amy's new life and everything around her, which he's willing to take the chance to find out.

"This is a nice place Liz" Linds complimented checking his surroundings. "I might think about staying longer than I planed" Liz just glared at him and turned away

"Are you gonna be hard on me the whole time I'm here?" he asked with a hint of sadness

Liz just looked over at him. "Maybe" she said and got up to check whats taking Amy so long to get out of the bedroom. When she got to the door of Amy's new room, she decided to knock and not to bang the door down, which she has done once before.

"Coming" Amy called. Liz swung open the door to see Amy in front of her kneeling on the floor, un-packing her last bit of items she brought along.

"You didn't have many things, what's taking so long?" asked Liz taking a seat on the huge queen size bed.

"Sorry, just looking around at my new room" Amy answered, Liz smiled. "Do you have to be so mean to Linds?" she asked.

"No, I just don't need him around" Liz answered folding her arms over her chest.

"He seems like a really nice guy" Amy said leaving her room with the tigercat right behind her.

"Well that's what you say" she huffed. Amy shook her head at Liz's behavior. The girls walked into the lounge room to see Linds sitting down reading a magazine.

"Where'd you get that from?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"I found it under the couch" he stated simply. Liz frowned.

"No one is meant to know about my stash I need it for hibernation" she whined. Linds just stared at her as if she were crazy.

"You hibernate?" Linds asked in shock.

"Yep, I turn off all the lights and close the curtains and hide under my couch for two day's" she said happily. Linds smiled and nodded.

"Really now" he said, a bit interested in her imagination

"No, but I dreamt about it once, but I put magazines I don't want under the couch" Liz said sadly. Linds nodded and went back to reading. Anyway, Amy was outside on the medium sized balcony. She smiled and looked down at all the cars that were speeding by. She sighed and was about to go back inside when a loud boom was heard. She looked back down and saw a blue blur speeding down the old concrete sidewalk.

He looked up and he saw a pink and black figure standing on the balcony. He squinted to see what it was, so instead of going inside he stepped back and ran at the large building. He ran up the side all the way to balcony that he saw the figure on. He sped up and landed right in front of the pink figure.

Sonic looked at her for a second.

"Amy" he said, in astonishment. Amy looked away uneasily, wishing that this wasn't happening.

"I've been looking for you all day" Sonic told Amy, who wasn't really listening.

"Well, I told you not to bother, I'm fine by myself" she assured. Sonic looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright, you seem different?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"I am different I've got a life now, I don't need you or anyone to interrupt it, so leave now before I through you off this balcony myself" she threatened. Sonics eyes widened, not ever in a million years, would he think Amy would say that to him.

She walked inside and shut the sliding door and the curtains. Sonic looked above the door and saw the number 'one hundred and thirty four', he smiled and memorized the number that Amy lived in. He smirked and jumped off the balcony, running down the building again.

"I know where you live now Amy, you just wait" he said, enthusiastically.

Amy stomped back inside the apartment building, where Linds was still reading and Liz was sitting next to him upside down talking about how she's a magic cat that will save the world from giant octopuses because of the jewel in her tooth.

"And that's how I'll save the world from giant octopuses" Liz said finishing her long story

"Wow, that was the most interesting story I have ever heard" Linds said full of interest of Liz and her stories.

"I see you two are getting along well" Amy said happily noticing the closeness of the two on the couch.

"Yup, we're getting along splendidly, aren't we Liz?" Linds asked with a huge smile on his face, Liz sighed.

"Yes…we are the best of friends" answered Liz, with a mumble about how stupid Linds is.

Amy left the room and went to the blacony again for some fresh air. Now Sonic knew where Amy is living she may have to move again, but what would her new friends think? What would happen to Linds if she left him with Liz? She couldn't help but think about her previous life with Sonic, it was hard not to forget, but she wanted to. Amy thought she was alone until she noticed Linds standing next to her.

"Woah, you scared me Linds" Linds laughed.

"Sorry, I just noticed that you were out here alone and you may of needed someone to talk to" Linds explained with sadness in his voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Amy not looking at him but with concern.

"I've traveled around a lot and I've met a lot of people, even found love, but it was all taken away from me when I was on a mission" he explained with a sad face.

"You're an…agent?" Amy asked turning to Linds

"Yes, and I hate it, my life was taken away from me by a masked stranger by the name of Ninja, he desatoryed everything, when I got back from a successful mission all I saw was a destroryed town" he explained.

"I'm so sorry" Amy apologized giving Linds a friendly hug.

"Its ok Amy, I'm fine"

Linds: Well there you have it, the end of chapter 3 hope you guys like this and review.


	4. Feelings and changes

Wow me, blue boy. Chapter 4

Linds sighed and walked back inside.

"If you need anything, me and Liz are inside, ok?" he assured, Amy smiled and nodded. She looked back down at the city, at all the lights that were turning on, since it was becoming dark.

Linds walked inside to be greeted by Liz laying out on the whole entire couch.

"Liz may I sit down?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not on the face" she said simply.

"You really expect me to sit on you?" he asked in astonishment. She simply nodded and shut her eyes.

"I can handle you're weight, you don't look heavy at all" she stated. Linds snickered and shook his head. He sat down on her stomach and Liz immediately started yelling.

"Oh, get off me you're killing me!" she shouted. Linds smirked and stood up.

"I was just kidding" she said looking away.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if I sit down and you just put you're legs over me, if you're not moving?" he stated. Liz shrugged.

"Do what you wish, just don't sit on my tail or I'll bite you" she threatened. Linds chuckled at her threat and waited for her to bring her knees up so he could sit. She scooted down so her legs were hanging over the side and enough room for Linds to sit down near her head.

"So Liz, why are you so lazy today?" he asked, grabbing the remote for the TV. Liz growled in response.

"Nice answer" he mumbled.

A while later Amy decided to go back inside, when she got inside she closed the door and shut the curtains, when she turned around she was greeted by two sleeping people. Linds was lying back with his head nearly over the top of the head rest and Liz was sleeping peacefully with her head on Linds' lap. Amy giggled at the sight of the two, but pushed that aside when she realised the time.

"10:38pm" she read.

Amy headed off towards the bathroom to freshen up. When she got there she noticed how clean and neat the bathroom looked, the size was also amazing to her. When she walked in, she noticed a button on the wall. It read above it 'Don't touch without permission.' Amy was a little curious of what it did, so she pressed it. After she pressed it a machine came down from the roof and started to freshen her up, while all these mechanical objects were fixing Amy up she heard a voice.

"AH! COBRAS, COBRAS! AH!" Amy laughed.

"Must have been Liz" thought Amy as the machine finished with fixing Amy up

Amy left the bathroom, back to the loungeroom to see Liz still asleep but playing with Linds' quills with her fingers, while giggling and laughing, surprisingly to Amy, Linds was sleeping through it.

Amy didn't feel the least bit tired, she walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for the two. She walked out of the apartment and was ready for her walk. On her way passed an alleyway someone grabbed her and put there hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw someone she didn't want to see. Sonic was smiling down at her and holding her close.

"I knew you'd come out sooner or later" he whispered. Amy took his hand off of her mouth and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to go away" she growled. Sonic smiled and shook his head.

"Like I'd listen" he chuckled. Amy pushed Sonic's other hand off of her hip and began to walk off.

"It's not safe to walk the streets at night Amy" he warned.

"Why can't I just push you out of my life like you did to me!" she yelled. Sonic looked at her in shock.

"I never knew you felt like that Amy" Sonic said, sadly.

"Good, I don't want you to know anything about me" she huffed.

"I do know that you love me" he said, before turning around and walking off. Amy folded her arms and walked off in another direction. Sonic looked back at her departing form.

"This is gonna be a fun adventure" he told himself and ran off.

Liz was now nearly on top of poor Linds, her eyes began to open. She sat up really fast and looked around.

"Pass the egg salad" she called, she then collapsed back on top of Linds. His eye's opened as he felt the impact of Liz fall onto him. He looked down and his face begun to glow a light shade of red. He couldn't move because he'd wake her up. Linds was stuck, if he moved she'd wake up and start yelling things and whingeing about it all day, she hates him. Something he didn't want was that.

Linds had to think of something and fast, something that resulted in him not getting hurt at all. He thought for a few moments until Liz began moving in her sleep.

"Oh crap" he thought as Liz's lips gently brushed over his.

Linds began to go redder, when Liz stopped moving she gently rested her head on his chest. This was now his next chance to think of a plan to get out of this situation, but he didn't, he just sat there looking down at her sleeping form snuggled up against his chest.

"Yes Amy, he does have muscles" Liz mumbled in her sleep, Linds smiled.

"I wonder if she's talking about me." Linds asked himself

"What do you mean 'how do I know?' can't you tell?" she mumbled again

Linds was now listening, he couldn't really do anything else, and he was trapped. Linds just lied there hoping that his eyes would just shut and he could go to the land of dreams, but he couldn't. He was too preoccupied on Liz and her dreams.

"Why can't I sleep?" he thought to himself still looking down at Liz.

"Look Amy, see when Linds reaches for that shelf, look, he has Abs" Liz mumbled again in her sleep with a giggle.

Linds didn't manage to hear that because he finally fell asleep, he got what he wanted, but was it?

Amy opened the front door and locked it, she had a dangerous look on her face, how could Sonic do that to her? Amy then ran to her and room and slammed the door, again, it didn't wake Liz but it woke Linds. He growled and looked around.

"Now I'll never get to sleep" he scoffed and grabbed for the remote. He turned on the TV and watched it for a bit. Liz began to move again. She moved up, her face was right next to Linds'. Her arm made its way around his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't know what to do, she was so close but she was asleep. Linds began to think about something bad, but he shook it off.

"She's just starting to like me, I can't do that" he told himself. She dragged her body up his, until she reached his ear.

"I love you" she whispered in it. Linds' eyes widened, he jumped up, causing Liz to wake up.

"What, what happened, house ran away, dog on fire!" she yelled, looking around. Linds looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You, you just said I love you" he said, in a scared tone.

"I was talking about my precious tail, how the heck would you know about my dreams?" she asked. Linds sighed in relief and walked off to his room.

"That's right, don't answer me!" Liz shouted after him. She glared at him from behind and went into her room to dream some more about her tail, possibly Linds?

Amy was sleeping peacefully in her room, which is a good thing due to the Sonic incident, when she was woken up by a weird voice. Her eyes shot open and just glared at the ceiling, she was too afraid to check what was there.

"Sorry, just me" called Linds as he entered his bedroom again with a glass of water.

"Ok, goodnight" she called back a bit frightened.

Amy tried to go back to sleep, but she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, sure enough when she opened her eyes she saw a blue figure walking towards her bedroom. Straight away she hid under the covers; the blue 'thing' was slowly getting closer and closer until it reached her bed.

"Amy, I know you're awake" a voice said.

Amy pulled the covers off of her violently and just glared at the blue hedgehog that was slowly climbing on top of her. While he climbed on top of her he wouldn't stop staring into her Jade green eyes.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Amy yelled with anger in her voice but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I came for you" he said coolly, Amy glared.

"How did you get in and how did you find my room?" she asked.

"I climbed through this blue and black hedgehog's bedroom window" he explained "Is he your new boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend, by the looks of it he may get a girlfriend though" she answered with a smirk

"With whom, that cat?" He asked

"She's a tigercat and yes it looks like it" Amy replied

"Oh, she's the one that told me you were in here, she said something about a talking blue fluff ball" Sonic said with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, anyway, nice seeing you, bye" Amy said trying to get up, but Sonic being on top pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere" Sonic ordered

"Sonic, get off me!" yelled Amy getting pissed off and scared. Sonic wouldn't listen though; he then leant down and kissed Amy's neck.

"LINDS!" called Amy.

Linds came charging into the room, to see Sonic on top of Amy.

"Hey you bastard, get off Amy!" yelled Linds, Sonic laughed and got off Amy.

"What are you gonna do, throw me out?" Sonic asked still laughing.

"Don't mind if I do" said Linds picking Sonic up by the throat and throwing him out the window.

"AHHHH!" screamed Sonic as he fell, but luckily he fell in a pillow truck…that was about to drive to the dump.

Sonic was now unconscious in the truck as it drove away.

"Thank you Linds" Amy thanked Linds hugging him.

"Anytime Amy, anytime" replied Linds with a smile, leaving the room and heading back to his room.

"I have great friends" thought Amy as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Liz was jumping on Linds' bed telling him to get up.

"How could you sleep in like this fuzzy!" she shouted at him.

"5 more minutes" he snored. Liz got an evil look on her face.

"I'll have to tickle you then" She said with triumph and began to tickle around his chest. Linds laughed and begged for her to stop. She soon eased up and he sat up.

"My five minutes is up" he laughed. Liz just stared at him and walked away.

"I wanna wake up Amy" She yelled and ran into Amy's room, but forgot to open the door so she banged into it. Linds was about to laugh but she put her finger up.

"Don't even think about. Not even a chuckle" she warned. Linds just shook his head and turned away to get dressed. Liz opened Amy's door and ran into her.

"Oh, sorry Amy, you're awake" she said, upset that she couldn't jump on her bed. She turned around and waited for Amy to have her shower. Liz was impatient and was pacing back and forth, waiting for Amy to hurry up so she could have a shower. Linds walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know last night a blue hedgehog was in Amy's room, I think our friend has a few secrets that she should tell us" he told the astonished tigercat.

"You mean fluff ball?" Liz asked back. Linds nodded and looked at her. She looked back. Linds remembered what happened the night before and looked away. Amy walked out of the bathroom and Liz ran in. Amy stared at the shut door and shook her head and sighed. Linds walked up to Amy.

"Is there something you're not telling us about that hedgehog?" he asked. Amy looked away.

"I'll tell you guy's later, ok?" she said, walking into her room to get dressed.

Linds nodded then turned around and headed towards the bathroom, forgetting that Liz was in there he opened the door and entered. Liz was happily singing in the shower, not knowing that Linds was in the room with her. Linds finally realised that he wasn't alone in the bathroom, but also noticed Liz's beautiful voice.

"Wow, what a beautiful voice" he thought a loud

Liz heard another voice in the room, so she pulled back the shower curtain to see Linds standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop perving on me while I'm not covered up" Liz told Linds throwing a bar of soap at his head

"Can I perve on you later?" he asked, Liz went wide eyed.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, Linds ran out.

Amy was in her room getting dressed, when a ladder appeared up against Amy's window. She didn't notice the ladder was there because her back was facing the window. A figure began climbing the ladder to Amy's window, when the person reached the top, the person began to watch Amy get dressed. She slipped her shirt off and un-clipped her bra, but all the person could see was her back.

"Hey what are you doing!" Linds yelled out to the person at the window perving on Amy.

Linds' call made the person fall off of their ladder and land in the same dump truck as before. Linds walked over to the truck and looked inside to see Sonic.

"YOU AGAIN!" Linds yelled, Sonic grinned. "You dirty rotten pervert"

"Like you wouldn't do the same to that tigercat?" Sonic retorted, Linds just stared, "Hmm, cat caught your tongue?" Sonic laughed while the truck drove away.

Linds sighed and re-entered the apartment, went into the elevator and back to his house. He was mumbling about today wasn't going to go very good at all. He went inside and went back in the bathroom, which was now empty and took a shower himself. Liz was getting dressed and was still a little shocked about Linds walking in on her. She had never felt so embarrassed, which is an emotion she hardly felt.

Amy was wondering where Sonic was today, thinking where he'd strike next, but she wasn't going to let him rule her life. So she wanted to go to the movies today. She pulled her jeans on and turned around. She noticed the ladder that Sonic was on outside her window. Amy glared at the ladder and opened her window, pushing it down. It was very tall for a ladder.

"He must have gotten Tails to build him the stupid thing or something" she growled to herself. Amy walked out of her room and met up with Linds and Liz outside her room.

"Why don't we go to the movies today guys?" she asked the silent Mobians. They nodded and walked on either side of Amy not saying a word. She noticed this and decided to ask.

"You guys seem quiet today" she joked. Liz just glared at Linds, looked away and huffed. Linds looked away embarrassed, from what had happened. Amy just shrugged and opened the door, which Liz locked when they were all out. On there way to the movies someone was watching them. The 'someone' followed the trio to the movies. The movie they were going to watch was 'Love Actually', Liz and Linds weren't the least bit thrilled and went to watch 'The Grudge'.

Amy payed for her ticket and went into the theatre with the 'someone' following her. She sat down and watched the credits roll on by. After the movie was going for about five minutes she felt a pair of arms wrap round her neck. She looked back and saw Sonic.

"Sonic" she whispered, angrily. He smirked and tightened his grip.

"Please Amy, I'll do anything to have you back" he begged. Amy thought about it and smiled.

"You can leave me alone" she answered. Sonic frowned and jumped over the seats, to sit next to her.

"That Linds guy always busts me, so I'll have to try when he's not around" he chuckled. Amy snickered at the joke and turned her head.

"It's like we've swapped places now, you like me but I don't like you….yet" she said in his ear. Sonic blushed and looked away. Amy laughed and payed her attention back to the movie.

Liz was laughing at nearly everything in the movie; she thought it was hilarious when the old granny didn't talk and just stared at all the black shadow hair that came out the walls. Linds thought it was funny that she had a big sense of humour and laughed at everything, which was supposed to be frightening. He watched as she laughed some more and a shine came from her tooth.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

"What was what?" she asked, hearing what he said.

"What's on you're teeth?" he asked. Liz began to chuckle.

"It's my precious jewel, I don't know how it got there, but its there" she shrugged. Linds nodded, unsure of what to do now, since he's seen this movie four times. He turned his attention back to Liz, the smile never left her face as she watched the movie. He turned back to the screen and placed his hand on the arm rest, but Liz's hand was already there. Liz looked down at there hands and blushed she looked back at Linds, who was blushing as well. She quickly snatched her hand and crossed her arms.

"Uh, sorry" Linds apologized. Liz scoffed in reply and looked away. He placed his chin in the palm of his and sighed. Liz wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore she was wondering what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. It wasn't envy or even hungry, it was something else. Her stomach was in a twist and she hated it. Luckily Liz only listens to her head. Her heart tells her to burn things.

Every time something romantic happened in the movie, Sonic just imagined him and Amy in there position. At one stage of the movie Amy had laid her head down on Sonic's shoulder, but it only lasted for a few seconds. He sighed and looked over to Amy who was extremely interested in the movie, so he took it to his advantage. He slid his arm around her shoulder, but Amy took notice straight away. Instead of screaming at him, she got a brilliant idea. She leaned over and licked up the side of his face. Sonic flinched and the arm around Amy fell on the arm rest. Amy giggled and looked back to there movie. Sonic sat through the entire movie without even blinking; just a shocked and confused look on his face.

The film had finally ended; everyone cheered and clapped when the ending credits appeared on the screen. Everyone began to get up and leave, except for a certain blue hedgehog. He was still a little shocked from the little 'incident' that occurred with Amy and him.

Sonic was now the only person in the cinema room, just sitting there looking straight and not blinking. Sonic finally snapped out of his little world and realised that everyone was gone.

"Oops, how silly of me" Sonic said laughing nervously.

He got up and ran out of the theatre room as fast as he could. When he reached the foyer, the trio weren't in sight.

"Damn, lost em'" he thought looking around frantically.

He then sped off out of the movies to look for the trio, mostly Amy.

Sonic reached their apartment and just noticed Liz's tail before the front door closed, he ran towards the door and opened it, when he got inside he ran towards the elevator, he heard Liz in the elevator raving on about how her tail is her most precious valuable in her life, then began raving on about her handy nail gun, which she uses to shoot things like airplanes. As he got closer to the elevator the doors closed faster, just before they closed he noticed Amy wave at him with a smirk on her face.

"Damn, missed them again!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Time to take the stairs" he thought with a smirk.

He began darting up the stairs, turning his head occasionally to check if the elevator was moving faster than him. When it got to its stop the trio walked out still listening closely to Liz and her raving about her 'valuables.' Sonic hid behind a corner as the three entered their apartment and locking the door.

"Ok now to think of a way in" he thought once again, until he noticed a way around. "Bingo!" cheered Sonic running towards an open window.

Amy had walked into her room to change her clothes, while the other two had a 'friendly chat.' Sonic jumped out the window, but in his free fall to the street and sped up his legs and went up against the building, bolting up the side to Amy's window. He smiled to himself and went faster, hoping she was in there. Once he reached it he looked in and noticed she was watching TV in there. He knocked on the window, which made Amy immediately look in his direction. She walked up and closed the curtains, with a smile across her face. Luckily for Sonic the window wasn't locked so he just pushed it open and climbed in.

"Hi there Amy" he greeted. Amy scoffed and lied down, paying more attention to the TV. He lied down next to her, with a grin across his face.

"You can stay here, but don't talk to me, or make any moves, I've got work soon" she growled. Sonic was shocked at how rude she was.

"You've changed Amy, you're way more attractive than before" he said, placing his hand on her leg and ran it up the side of her body, since her back was facing him. Amy allowed this, as long as he didn't go any further. He smiled when she didn't do anything.

"Don't try anything hedgehog, I don't need Linds' help to kick you're ass" she warned. Sonic chuckled.

"I still haven't gotten over you licking me" he said to her. The blue hedgehog moved up closer to her so his chest was against her back, still moving his hand up and down her side. Amy turned around to face him and pushed him off the bed.

"What did I just say?" she snarled. Sonic smiled and lied back down next to her.

"Oh, this puppy's got attitude, woof" he flirted. Amy was becoming aggravated at his attempts to flirt with her.

"I said not to talk to me" she warned again. Sonic wrapped his arms around her.

"But you look so hot when you're mad" he whispered. Amy tried not to blush, but she couldn't help it. He still kept his hand in motion, waiting for Amy to settle down. He tried to creep up her shirt while she was watching TV, but Amy pushed him off the bed again. Sonic was still gonna try to seduce her into loving him though, even if it took all day, which he was willing to waste.

Liz was, once again, lying all out over the couch and Linds wanted to sit down.

"Hey Liz, mind moving down?" he asked. Liz growled, but did what she was asked. The only reason they didn't go into their own rooms was because they didn't have Foxtel, Liz couldn't afford it in all the rooms, plus she never knew that anyone was gonna live with her. She shook the thought off and looked up at Linds.

"What did you mean by 'Can I perve on you later?'" She suddenly asked.

"I was just caught up in the moment" he said, feeling embarrassed. Liz nodded and shuffled up, so her head was in Linds lap.

"Why'd you walk in on me anyway?" she asked, keeping them on the same subject. He looked down and raised a brow.

"I forgot you were in there" he told her truthfully. Since Liz didn't believe a word he said she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she replied, Linds didn't bother arguing with her, it would be a waste of time. She never moved from his lap, she felt too lazy and tired, but all of a sudden she jumped up and ran to the fridge. Linds was shocked by the sudden move and fell off the couch.

"I just realized I'm hungry and so are you" she stated. Linds looked at her weirdly, but he nodded and looked back at the TV.

While Liz and Linds were eating toast, for god knows why, Sonic was still trying to seduce Amy into liking him. She tried not to listen, but the things he said were unbelievable.

Sonic once again wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, but she was facing him this time.

"Come on Amy, I know what you want" he said, with a grin. Amy huffed and looked away.

"You really think you know what I want?" Amy asked with a smirk, Sonic smirked back and nodded. "Tell me then"

"Me" Sonic said simply, Amy laughed. "What?" Amy thought for a second then got a good idea.

"Your right Sonic, I want you bad" Amy said seductively, Sonic's eyes widened.

Amy then pushed Sonic down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Sonic couldn't stop staring at Amy while she climbed up him slowly, he never looked away. When Amy reached his face Sonic snaked his arms around her waist in-case she was faking it, so she couldn't get away, but to his surprise Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You want more Sonic?" she asked, Sonic nodded. "Alright then"

Amy lowered herself onto him and kissed him firmly on the lips; Sonic kissed back, but was still a little confused by Amy's quick change from pushing him off the bed to now kissing him. Amy broke the kiss and slowly began slipping Sonic's shirt off. Sonic noticed this and looked directly into Amy's eyes. They were fixed on him. Amy then stopped, climbed off of him and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going? He asked the parting pink hedgehog

"Bye" she replied walking not turning around. "I still don't like you"

"Damn" thought Sonic as he jumped back out the window and ran down the side of the building to get back home, he will be back tomorrow.

Linds and Liz were watching television again, after sharing a boring moment of eating some toast. Liz was again laying her head in his lap, he was smiling from the comfort he was getting from Liz, and she got the weird feeling again in her stomach, like she had in the cinema. She wondered if Linds was making her feel this way, it was that or she thought she was hungry again.

"I hate this feeling" she thought slightly looking up at Linds with the corner of her eye, Linds looked at her.

"Hi there" he said coolly, Liz smiled at him and looked back at the television.

Amy entered the room with a smile on her face. "Hi you two" she said with a smile. "You look comfy Liz"

"I am" Liz replied with a smile.

"That's good, don't want Linds to feel bad now do you?" Amy asked and Liz glared.

"Quiet you" she answered. Amy giggled and walked to the cupboard, noticing there was no bread left.

"Liz you bum sniffer, you ate all the bread" Amy growled. Liz laughed, but ignored the rest of what Amy was ranting about. She was to busy wondering what the feeling was, she just stuffed her face with toast so she wasn't hungry. Amy sighed and went back in her room, to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you guy's do as well" Amy sighed. Liz stood up, off of Linds and walked to her room.

"Good night" she said to him and shut the door. Linds smiled to himself and also headed to his room.

After Amy had put her pyjamas on and brushed her teeth in the bathroom, she was all ready to go to bed, but before she did she looked out the window making sure Sonic was nowhere in sight. Amy sighed and smiled.

"We've swapped places, now he's obsessed with me, I like the feeling of being loved and I like rejecting it, feel my pain hedgehog!" she yelled out the window. A few people yelled for her to keep it down and some threw things. Amy ignored all this and slammed her window shut, but forgot to lock it again. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. She didn't notice the sudden lack of energy in her body and began to close her eyes, soon falling asleep.

Sonic smiled and opened the window to Amy's room. He looked over at the sleeping hedgehog.

"She must learn to lock this thing" he whispered to himself. Still not going to take no for an answer and hadn't yet gotten over her licking him, he crawled on the bed next to her. The hedgehog knew that this game wouldn't be fun if she wasn't awake. He leant forward and placed his teeth over her ear, pressing down onto it, she woke up instantly. Her ear was sensitive, so any pain to it will jolt her up straight away. Sonic released her ear from his grip and lowered his head and eyes to meet hers.

Amy glared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but Sonic silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth, then running it down, over her chest, down her stomach and moved slightly over to reach her leg. She was still trying to get over the fact that he touched her breast and was now caressing her body. Amy wanted so much to throw him off of her, but her heart was telling her to let him do what he pleases and even join him. She still could mess around with him though; she wanted him to suffer, just like she did every time he ran from her. The only way she would even consider giving him a chance to be her man was if he was down on his knees begging for her love. Or if he could prove that he was good enough by getting her, her every desire, but all Amy desired was the hedgehog himself. Every night and day he dropped by she could feel the hate fading and the love growing. Something she didn't want, but couldn't fight.

Sonic leant down and kissed her forehead and then went on from there, until he reached her lips. He wanted to taste her again but Amy turned her head and smirked.

"You're not getting me that easily" she said, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Sonic smiled to himself as he slowly climbed off of Amy and layed down next to her. Amy turned herself to look at him and noticed that he was watching the television. She began watching the television as well until she noticed Sonic get off the bed and walk to the window.

"Where are you going?" she asked, he smirked.

"You want me to stay now?" he asked back.

"Umm, I don't know" she replied turning back to the television.

Sonic climbed back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy moved herself back a little so she could be right up against him. Sonic placed his face on her neck, which tickled Amy because of this breathing. Amy began to giggle as he began to lick her neck very delicately, making sure to lick every part of her neck. He began to kiss her collar bone, which made Amy jump a little. She liked it, A little too much.

In a room, down the hall from Amy's room, was Linds. He was in the world of dreams.

It was quiet in his room, but the silence was interrupted by a quiet moan from Linds. Silence again filled the room. Another moan shortly after escaped the hedgehog's mouth. He slowly gripped the bed sheets into the palms of his hands, tensing them as his moans got louder. He began to sweat. Something was driving him over the edge in his dreams, kicking the bed sheets off of him he began to moan a name, the name of the tigercat just a few rooms away from his.

The dream ended in a result to Linds shooting up from his slumber with wide eyes.

"I may need a new change of pants" he thought as he left the room, still a little aroused from the dream.

Sonic was now on top of dear Amy again, gently tickling the sides of her body. She giggled louder as he slowly got higher and higher getting closer to her chest. Sonic didn't give up the chance to feel her smooth fur against his hands. His craving for her was driving him wild, he couldn't get her. She wouldn't let him, not yet.

"Sonic, it's getting late, I wanna go to sleep" she whined, Sonic smiled.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said as he got off her and headed towards the window.

Amy quickly ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight" she said cutely with a smile.

"Goodnight" he replied jumping out the window and running down the side of the building.

Amy slowly closed the window and locked it. She smiled to herself as she closed the curtains and climbed back into bed to also go to the land of the dreams. She had a long day, now she needed sleep. For tomorrow will be another day of excitement.

Linds (me): Well there you have it, a very long chapter 4. Don't forget to review guys and stayed tuned.


	5. A Day With Hell Itself

WOW me, blue boy, Chapter 5

Liz was already jumping on Linds' bed. Telling him to get up, but he didn't budge. She started poking him in the nose, wondering if he had died last night. She sighed out of aggravation and hopped off the bed, thinking of another way to wake up the hedgehog that was sleeping like a rock. The poor tigercat couldn't think of anything what so ever since her head was as hollow as a tree. She turned around and grabbed Linds' ear, squeezing it, hoping to wake him up. Linds quickly sat up; since his ear had been pinched he was fully awake.

"Thank god, you sleep like a freaking boulder what are ya, a rock?" she asked. Linds just shrugged and got up out of bed.

"Has Amy left yet?" He asked back. Liz nodded and left the room, with Linds right behind her.

"I bet that she'll run into the blue fluff ball again" she said with enthusiasm. Linds just nodded and looked over at her, seeing that she was trying to think, trying! But it was no use; whatever she was thinking of just wouldn't come.

"What the hell are we going to do, Amy's gone to work and I retired from my job because I'm old?" Liz asked, wondering if today was just going to be so boring.

"You're not old" Linds said looking at her strangely, Liz turned around and stuck her nose in the air.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I hate work!" she shouted. Linds just kept quiet he didn't want to make her get any madder.

Today Amy had a new selection of clothes, she picked out a black mini –skirt with a few chains on it and a black tube top with a broken heart in the middle with purple wings. She paid for it, but since she worked at the store she only had to pay half price.

The hedgehog sat on the chair behind the counter, waiting for a customer. She looked out side the shop and saw Sonic walking by; she quickly ducked down behind the counter so he wouldn't see her. He walked into the shop with a smirk on his face and Amy sighed and popped her head up from the counter.

"We're closed get lost" she stated rudely. Sonic went over to the counter and lent over it and looked down at her.

"That's no way to greet your lover, gorgeous" he said with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes and sat back down on her chair, leaning on the counter she tilted her head, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Sonic lent in closer to her and caught her lips on his, he got her off guard, but before the kiss could even start it ended, and Amy quickly slapped Sonic across the face and sent his lips off of hers.

"Whoa you have a good slap Ames and you taste pretty good as well, can't wait for next time" he said with a smile. Amy growled and stood up from her chair.

"There won't be a next time, I'll be keeping my eye on you hedgehog!" she shouted. Sonic shrugged and turned around.

"I can't wait until you finish work Ames, I'll be waiting for you, watch it out there because I want you more than ever" she heard him say as he left the shop. Amy sighed and let her head fall onto the counter, which made her regret it because now she had a headache.

"Damn, I need some aspirin now" Amy said to herself, looking around the shelves under the desk for a cure for her headache. "This might take awhile"

While Amy was trying the best she could to keep her head from killing her, a new customer entered the little shop. He looked at the many shelves and walls of variable items and accessories, giving a few smiles at what he was seeing. He was wearing a long white coat, which is a little unusual in a place like this.

"Excuse me miss, how much for the long black coat?" he asked, Amy looked up slowly.

"Please don't yell" Amy said, holding her head with the support of her arms. "And the jacket is $29:95"

The man walked up to the counter, he had a concerned look on his face while he watched Amy holding her head. "Hmm, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just bumped my head" Amy replied, slowly placing her hands on the counter.

"If your condition gets worse, heres my card, drop by" he offered, handing Amy his business card. She smiled and slowly took the card. The man gave Amy the money, took the jacket and headed for the door, giving Amy one last wave as he left.

"Dr. Wess" Amy whispered reading over the business card.

Linds entered the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower" called Linds as he closed the bathroom door, not closing it completely so the door began to slowly open. Linds began to take his shirt off; not knowing about the door was half way open, he flung his jet black shirt into the washing basket, showing off his fluffy chest and back. Linds looked in the mirror, flexing his muscles.

While Linds was checking out his muscles, Liz came running past the bathroom, noticing that there was a fluffy 'thing' in the bathroom she decided to check what was up. When she entered the bathroom, she noticed it was Linds, without a shirt. Liz just stared at the topless hedgehog, thinking of nothing. Linds heard a sound and turned around to see Liz staring at him.

"Oh, Liz, I'll put my shirt back on" Linds said walking towards the washing basket. As he bent down to pick it up, he slipped over a sock that had fallen out of the basket, which made him fall onto the washing basket, sending the basket flying into the bathroom door. Linds slowly looked up at Liz, then at the door. The door began to slowly close, while the two looked at each other. There was a moment of silence as the door came to a close, with a click, the door was locked from the outside, resulting in the hedgehog and the tigercat enclosed in the bathroom together, with no way out unless someone un-locked the door from the outside.

Liz slowly took her gaze off of Linds and looked at the door, she ran up to it and turned the handle, but it didn't open, she began to panic and tried to ram into the door, but Linds quickly stopped her.

"Are you trying to brake all your bones?!" He shouted. Liz scoffed and sat down, leaning on the door.

"Well I don't see you trying anything arse hole" she growled. Linds sighed and sat down next to her.

"We'll just wait for Amy, I mean her shift should be finishing soon" he explained. Liz just nodded her head and closed her eyes, while Linds was a bit frustrated that he couldn't have a shower since there was someone in the room with him. He looked over to Liz, who seemed to be asleep and she was fidgeting around a lot.

Amy's shift had just finished and she looked outside to see if that perverted hedgehog was around anywhere, quickly running out without saying a word to the boss. Her eyes searched frantically around the streets, hoping that Sonic wouldn't just pop up out of no where. She wanted to make it home and have a rest, since her head was pounding.

She was nearly at the apartment, but at the same ally way that she had been dragged behind earlier was once again occupied, a pair of hands shot out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into their arms and placed one hand over her mouth. She quickly turned around, but lost her anger straight away because she didn't see Sonic, she saw some kind of ugly wolf Mobian. He pulled her onto him and began to kiss down her chin; he reached her neck and went down, nearly reaching her chest and taking off her shirt in the process. Amy struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, tears begun to well up in her eyes, she didn't want to lose her virginity at such a young age and then possibly be killed by this guy.

She braced herself for what was about to happen, but it never did, she felt him let go of her, she opened her eyes and looked over at the wolf, he was knocked out on the floor.

"Don't ever lay a finger on Amy you rogue, that's my job" Sonic growled. Sonic walked over to Amy's shirt and picked it up and handed it to her, she smiled and placed her hand on his hand. He looked over into her eyes and smiled back. She took her shirt out of his hands and put it back on, smiling she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Sonic, I really am in your debt" she said looking down. Sonic gave her a warm smile and hugged her tighter onto his body.

"Amy its ok, only I can go that far with you" he assured. Amy looked up and glared at him, but then smiled and shook her head.

"When hell freezes over boy" she answered. She had been very frightened before, but just by looking at Sonic it made her feel secure and happy. She turned around and begun to walk away, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Amy, you said that you're in my debt and so to make us even I want you to spend the whole day with me" he quickly said. Amy turned around and looked at him and sighed. She slowly nodded her head and let him lead her to wherever he wanted to go. She just had to spend this one day with Sonic and she'll just forget about him and get on with her life, but Sonic had other things in mind, he had a plan to win her heart, to bad it could fail miserably.

It had been awhile in the bathroom, Liz was no longer asleep just trying to find something to do, and she then found some shaving cream and then applied some to her face. She grinned at herself in the mirror and turned around to Linds.

"Yo ho, ho, Merry everyone!" she chanted. Her sad imitation of Santa Claus made Linds laugh, and the mispronunciation made him laugh harder. Liz joined in and wiped the cream off of her face and then she suddenly stopped.

"What are we laughing at?" she asked not knowing why the hell she was just laughing. Linds shrugged and sighed, he was beginning to wonder why Amy was taking so long to get home, and maybe something has happened to her. He looked back over to Liz who was now lying in the bathtub staring at nothing, wondering if she even cared about her clothes getting wet by the dripping tap.

"Liz, don't you care that we're stuck in a bathroom?" Linds asked becoming irritated by the closed in area and sick of Liz not saying anything at all.

"What…?" asked Liz turning her attention to the hedgehog who was staring at her blankly.

"Don't you care that we're locked in a bathroom? Linds repeated, Liz continued to stare.

"Don't worry, be happy" she said quietly, turning her attention back to nothing, Linds sighed.

The two were stuck in the bathroom not saying a single word, giving each other quick glances and turning away again. Linds and Liz figured out that Amy wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

A few minutes passed, Liz and Linds were still in the bathroom, still not saying a word. Linds was now sitting on the toilet seat and Liz was still in 'her' bathtub. Linds was getting really bored, so he decided to tap his foot constantly on the tiled floor, which began to aggravate the tigercat.

"Can you stop that!" Liz growled, Linds smirked and continued, slowly tapping his foot faster and more loudly.

Liz decided to get more drastic, so she jumped out of the bathtub, tackled Linds off of the toilet and onto the floor.

"Shut the foot up, or I WILL!" Liz yelled, Linds once again smirked and flipped them around. Now Linds was on top, smiling happily at little Liz. He slowly moved his face closer to hers, until their noses touched.

"You can't make me" he said, tapping his foot on the ground with a loud thump, Liz glared.

"Get off me hedgehog or I'll…" Liz suddenly stopped what she was saying and began to stare into Linds' eyes, while Linds stared back into her's. Their faces moved closer towards each other, but keeping them a small distance from meeting each others lips. Liz slowly closed her eyes as Linds sealed the gap between them. Their lips met both with hunger and desire for the other, having wars with each other, not wanting the moment to end…but it would…eventually, even if they didn't want it to.

Sonic and Amy walked into a near by restaurant, Sonic trying to make this all work out the way he wants, let Amy in first like a gentlemen. As Sonic closed the door and walked up beside Amy, he noticed that she was looking around the restaurant, checking the pebble covered walls, the tables with little cream coloured cloths over them, the chairs that had little red cushions for comfort and all the little accessories around the place. On two walls there were water fountains, squirting water into one big stream, surrounded in big rocks for a better look.

"This place must be expensive…" Amy said turning to Sonic with a sad face, Sonic smiled.

"The best for my Ames" Sonic replied, taking her hand and walking to a table in the far corner, observing a waiter walking towards them.

"How may I serve you?" the waiter asked, moving his long curly moustache as he spoke.

"I'll have a dozen chilli dogs" Sonic said, giving the waiter his order. He began to lick his lips as he began to think of the chilli dogs.

"I'll just have a chicken salad, Frenchy" Amy huffed.

"Would you like lettuce with your salad miss?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she was being rude.

"No duh dickhead, it's called chicken "salad" what would it bloody be without the lettuce?" She growled. Then they both ordered a coke each and watched as the waiter headed for the kitchen with their orders. Sonic was stunned at the way Amy's language had become more inappropriate, but it kinda seemed to make her more frightening and Sonic liked it when she was mad. He pulled his chair over towards her, so now instead of being across from her he was right next to her. She felt him place his hand on her leg and gave it a small squeeze.

"You know Amy, your like wine, one taste and you're addicted for life, that's what's happened to me, I've had a taste and now I want you so much" he said in her ear. Amy was shocked by the words Sonic chose to say. Never in her life had she ever felt that strongly about Sonic before, but maybe he really did love her and maybe he really did want her to love him back. Maybe she could just make him suffer for a little while more and then she can listen to what her heart is telling her.

Once the food came, Sonic stuffed his face with the chilli dogs; while Amy took small bites thinking about how much Sonic eats. She sighed and took a sip of her drink and placed her hands on her knees. Why did Sonic really start to love her? Was it because once she stopped hanging off of him he realized how much he missed her? That made her feel happy to think about Sonic missing her, but she wasn't going to ask why, he seemed to be just happy to be with her.

Once they both were finished Sonic placed his hand on top of Amy's.

"I've got something else planned for us to do" he said to her. Amy sighed and started to wonder how long he planned on trying to seduce her into loving him, but she had to admit he was doing a very good job and it was beginning to work.

Sonic payed for the bill and left holding Amy's hand, and she once again let Sonic lead her to where ever the heck he pleased, she owed him her life, so she was willing to spend one day with the love struck hedgehog.

This time the two were at the beach, just walking along it and listening to the crashing of the waves hitting against the rocks. Amy looked out to the sea; she smiled to herself at how beautiful the ocean was. She began to have images in her head about her and Sonic running around in the water, swimming together and then they would kiss passionately under the moonlight. She began to blush over the last thought and slowly turned her head to look at Sonic, he was smiling too. Amy noticed that she didn't want to be anywhere else; she wanted to stay with the blue hedgehog, walking along the sand at the edge of the ocean.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked still looking straight ahead, Amy's smile grew bigger.

"I love it" she replied wrapping her arms around Sonic's left arm and snuggling her head against his arm as well.

"That's good" Sonic said with a sweet little smile, Amy giggled at Sonic's cute smile.

The two hedgehogs decided to look for a good comfy spot to sit back and relax to. They found a nice spot underneath a very tall oak tree. Sonic sat down and rested his back up against the tree trunk; he stretched his arms out to show Amy he wanted a hug. She slowly walked over to him and bent down; he picked her up lightly and placed her on his lap. Amy giggled and placed her head on his chest, noticing that she was a little tired she slowly closed her eyes.

"A little tired are we?" Sonic asked with a chuckle, Amy nodded slowly and began to move around on his lap to get more comfortable. Her behind was rubbing against Sonic's shaft, causing him to get a little 'excited'. Sonic's eyes widened and looked down at Amy; she then got comfortable, rested her head on Sonic's chest and slowly began to fall asleep. Sonic calmed down from the sudden 'excitement' and smiled.

"Sleep well Amy and thank you for today" he whispered picking her up and holding her in his arms, he slowly began to make his way home, holding the sleeping beauty. He may not be able to look into her eyes, but he could at least look at her. He watched her chest as it rose up and fell as she slept, then he quickly looked away, actually noticing he wasn't interesting in watching her breath, but ogling her instead.

He knew where Amy lived, but what if he arrived there and that tigercat and hedgehog see him with Amy in his arms and get the wrong idea? He could just wake her up and let her go home, or he could do one last thing with her that neither one will forget, but he'll need to persuade her into it. So he went back to his house and lay her down on the lounge, waiting for her to wake up.

Amy slowly rose up from her slumber and looked around; she wasn't familiar with her surroundings and it made her panic, but Sonic walked in and she felt a bit better. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Well my sleeping beauty is finally awake" he said in a hush voice. Amy glared at him and looked away.

"Can it Romeo" she growled. Sonic smiled sweetly, even when she's in a bad mood she's still beautiful, well in his eyes she is.

"Amy it's still not the end of the day, you said you'd spend the whole day with me and it's not over till midnight" he said to her, but he was right. Amy sighed, four more hours with this lover boy, what if she dies of his crummy lines of love?! Sooner or later she's gonna be hypnotised into loving him and she'll probably make love to him.

Amy still wanted to fight though, so she kept her guard up, just to make sure Sonic doesn't try anything on her; drug her, seduce her, rape her. Well maybe not the last part, he had saved her from that, so that's why she stayed where she was.

"Amy, what made you hate me?" Sonic suddenly asked.


	6. Runaway Love

Chapter 6.

"Amy, what made you hate me?" Those words hit Amy like a hammer to a nail. What made her hate him? She knew the answer; well actually she was going to answer his question with another.

"Why didn't you ever like me?" she shot back. Sonic took a while to answer. He took his eyes off his shoes and looked up at her.

"I'll tell you why I hate you Sonic, it's because you rejected me every time I wanted one little thing from you, I did everything you wanted me to do and I still got jack shit from you, I once loved you now I want you away from me, thank you for reminding me why I left in the first place!" Amy slapped Sonic across the face and stormed out of the house.

"You just wait Sonic, I'll get my revenge on you, now you can be the love struck annoyance and I'll be the one to ignore you!" she yelled as she ran home, forgetting her promise of spending the night with him.

Sonic just had three words to say.

"That was hot" He said looking at Amy run down the street. He didn't want to follow her she seemed to angry.

Amy arrived home and looked around noticing Liz and Linds were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Liz I brought you something home" Amy called, hoping Liz was dumb enough to believe it. All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open and a messed up looking Liz came charging out.

"Present!" Liz screamed as she jumped on top of Amy. Amy wondered why Liz's clothes were half off, her shirt was hanging down really low on one side and her hair was all messy.

"Heh, I was just kidding you psycho path" Amy laughed. Liz gave her a blank look, went into her room and collapsed on the bed. Soon later, Linds came out of the bathroom with his shirt off; Amy noticed and threw a pillow at his head, then ordering him to put a shirt on. He was kind of pissed that he never looked under the bathroom mat because that's where the damn key was!

As soon as he reached Liz's door she jumped on top of him.

"I just had the weirdest dream that I was kissing you and we were gonna do it, but Amy said she had a present so I got up and unlocked the bathroom door then I woke up and it was weird!" she screamed. Linds just shook his head.

"It wasn't a dream" he stated. Liz was so shocked she stood up, walked into her room, collapsed on her bed again and fell asleep. When she's confused, she sleeps, so that's what she did.

"She's so cute" Linds thought as he entered his own bedroom. After he got into his room and closed the door, he climbed straight into his bed without putting a shirt on like Amy told him to. "I can't stop thinking about her…" he stated to no one in particular. He slowly closed his eyes and began to think about what just happened. _"She didn't even realise that it really happened…" _he thought as he rolled over onto his side to face the wall. Linds continued to think about Liz, he didn't know what to do about her.

Amy was sitting in the living room thinking to herself, thinking of a way to get Sonic, a plan so good that he'd beg for her forgiveness…but then he might find it as one of her disturbing love tortures, that he thinks would result in getting lucky in a queen size bed. Amy sighed and decided to go and pay Linds a visit, maybe to sort out a few things about Sonic, also fill him with slightly interesting and personal questions about Liz. She thought about what she was going to say one last time, then got up and headed towards Linds' bedroom.

Amy knocked on his bedroom door. "Linds...I need to talk to you!!" called Amy placing an ear against the door, she heard the bed covers fall to the floor and a pair of feet walking towards the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Linds in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"Oh, hey Amy, what's up?" asked Linds staring at Amy face. To Linds' surprise she didn't answer. Linds noticed she was looking at his chest, he smirked slightly.

"You really do have a nice body Linds…Liz was right…" stated Amy continuing to stare at his visible muscles on his stomach and torso, Linds laughed.

"Thanks Amy, anyways, would you like to come in?" he asked stepping away from the door to let her in.

"Thank you Linds, yes I would" Amy replied with a sweet smile on her face, she took her glance away from his body walked into his room. Linds closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed, offering Amy to join him, she sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Linds asked never turning away from her face, Amy smiled.

"Just a few things…nothing really too important I guess" she replied looking over at the window that was slightly open, letting a cold breeze flow through the room, it was truly a nice feeling.

Linds didn't believe a word Amy just said, he knew it was important. It was written all over her face, like staring at an open book. Amy placed a smirk on her face and decided to put her plan into action.

"Well it's about Sonic, you know the pervert that keeps coming in my room?" she started to say. Linds nodded and waited for more.

"I told him that I hated him a few hours ago, but I know he'll come back tonight and I can't help it, but I kind of want him to do whatever he likes to me, I know it sounds stupid" She said as her face turned red from embarrassment. But when she looked at Linds it looked he understood what she was saying.

"Just do whatever feels right" he stated. Amy nodded and went to leave, but she was stopped when Linds grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Wait…I need to ask you something" he said desperately. Amy waited for whatever he had to ask.

"Um…Could you tell Liz to come into my room?" he asked. Amy smiled and nodded.

"I'll send her your way" she answered.

Amy walked up to Liz's door and was about to knock when it swung open and Liz glared at Amy. She wasn't happy about Amy lying to her about the whole present ordeal. So Amy just told her to go into Lind's room and went off to her own.

Amy changed into something suitable for bed because she was too tired to do anything else and fell onto her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Why couldn't she get the stupid, good for nothing hedgehog out of her head. It's like he's a bug on the windshield of her life and she can't seem to scrape him off. Her thoughts were putting her to sleep and soon her thoughts turned into her dreams.

Her slumber was interrupted though, by a knock on her window. The half asleep hedgehog stormed over to the window threw it open and grabbed a hold of Sonics neck.

"Do you know what time it is you stupid fuck?!" she screamed. Then pushed him off of the ladder he was on and stuck her finger up at him as he fell. For some reason Sonic thought Amy looked so attractive when she was angry and before his back hit the ground his final words were.

"That was so hot" Which related to his earlier statement of saying Amy was hot. But he didn't hit the ground; he came back to reality and changed his position to lighten the landing and quickly moved so the ladder didn't fall on top of him.

Amy smiled, slowly climbed back into her bed and fell asleep.

Liz didn't know why 'fluffems' wanted her to enter his room, she didn't really care either, she was still a little annoyed. When she reached Linds' room, she just opened the door without knocking and walked in.

"What do ya want?" asked Liz slightly glaring at Linds, he lightly smiled at her, climbed off of his bed and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist.

"Liz…I can't stop thinking about you…I think…I'm…" Linds paused and looked over at the wall, Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You're what? Getting fatter? Dead? Burning the house down?! Falling in love with Amy?!" screamed Liz and placing her head on his chest, Linds placed a few fingers on her chin and lifted her head to meet his.

"I'm falling for you…" stated Linds looking deeply into her eyes.

"What?" asked Liz tilting her head to the side.

"I'm in love with you Liz…" Linds stated simpler, Liz laughed.

"Sure you are Fluffems, nice joke" replied Liz to his statement of love, Linds placed his hands on her cheek and made her look into his eyes.

"Liz, I am in love with you!!" yelled Linds, Liz's eyes lightly saddened.

"It really wasn't a dream…was it?" asked Liz sitting down on the bed.

"No…it wasn't…" replied Linds sitting next to her on the bed.

The two sat there for awhile, it became so quiet you could hear there light breathing. Linds looked over at Liz, she had fallen' asleep. Linds laughed slightly, same old Liz, falls asleep whenever she's confused. Linds lightly picked her up and placed her down on his bed, resting her head on his pillow. Linds lied down next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist again and began to watch her sleep.

"I...love you…too…Linds…" mumbled Liz in her sleep, Linds' eyes widened.

"_What did she just say…?" _thought Linds to himself, Liz wobbled over closer to Linds, snuggling her head against his chest and placed her hands on his backside, Linds smirked when Liz placed her hands there.

Linds held Liz fairly close to him and began to gently stroke her hair. After a while he heard a faint little sound, it sounded really cute to Linds, he placed his head on top of hers and tried to listen to the sound. It was coming from Liz, was she purring? Of course not, Liz doesn't purr unless she's happy…was she happy to be with Linds?

Sonic was going crazy, he really wanted Amy, and he was willing to go for another try. He went back through her window and saw her sleeping, she was so naive to leave it unlocked all the time, it's like she wants him to break in. What if she did? He snuck up to her with a smile on his face.

"Oh…Goddess of the night, why do you tempt me so?" he questioned himself. He heard a snicker come from the form in front of him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe it's because you're such an annoying asshole!" Amy said laughing and jumped on top of him; Sonic was taken by surprise at the sudden impact on his body and fell backwards. They landed on the floor and Sonic opened his eyes and noticed how close Amy was to him.

"How long are you planning to keep this little house break in up?" she asked. Sonic smiled.

"As long as it takes" he answered. Amy rolled her eyes and then smirked.

"Well, first you have to show me what you can do" she stated. Sonic grinned and pulled her on top of him so their bodies were touching and placed his lips on hers, their kiss was passionate and loving. Amy was in heaven all the time Sonic kissed her, but the passion soon ended and turned into erotic mouth to mouth and touching. Soon enough they were lying in the bed, Sonic on top of Amy, shedding their clothes getting ready for one hell of a night!

Amy and Sonic were awakened by a loud bang that came from the other side of the room. Amy put some clothes on and walked out of the room to check who was rude enough to wake her up. She saw Liz with a pot on her head banging it with a large metal spoon.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing?! Amy screamed over the loud banging.

"I keep having weird dreams, I want them to go away!" she screamed back. Amy snatched the spoon from Liz's hands and threw it out the window, which was luckily opened and slapped Liz in the face.

"Get a hold of your self woman!" Amy yelled in her face. Liz just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"I needed that Amy" is all she said as she walked off to her room, but tripped over her own feet and Amy couldn't help but laugh at her clumsy friend.

Awhile later, Amy had gone back to bed, Linds opened his bedroom door, exiting his room he rubbed his eyes to fully awaken himself. He closed the door behind him and entered the loungeroom. When he entered he walked into a cactus. Not even knowing that it was there, he kept on walking like nothing ever happened.

"Where did the time go?" asked Linds to himself with a hint of sadness in his voice. Linds walked over to the refrigerator; he opened it and took out a carton of milk, and a slice of pizza. "No one will mind if I eat their cookies…" he stated not knowing that he grabbed a pizza and not a cookie, he sat down at the kitchen table, rested his head on his right hand and began to eat the pizza.

Liz lifted her head up slowly and sniffed the air.

"Do I smell cookies?!" she asked herself as she bolted out of her room. She saw Linds sitting at the kitchen table, he seemed lost in thought. "You're eating my huge cookie!!" screamed Liz, Linds continued to lightly eat the huge pizza and stare into space. "Oh, so you want to play the ignore game, bring it on" challenged Liz and then she suddenly went silent.

"You can have the pizza, I don't want it" Linds offered standing up and handing Liz the pizza.

"No way, it's got your germs on it!!" screamed Liz backing away slowly. Linds laughed slightly.

"Not this end" stated Linds showing Liz another place she could eat, Liz slowly grabbed it, eyeing Linds to see if he was faking it and trying to trick her into eating it. "It's got no germs on it, so just eat it, I'm not in the mood today…"

"What crawled up your bum and died? I hope it wasn't a camel" stated Liz as she began to munch the pizza down, not taking any breath; she began to choke on the food. Linds sighed, turned back around, stood in front of Liz and pressed his lips against hers. Liz jumped and took a deep breath causing the food to go down.

"There you go, all better" Linds stated and walked off.

Amy woke up once again and rolled over to her side to try and snuggle up to Sonic, but he was no where in sight. Amy got up out of bed and looked out the window; there was still no sign of Sonic.

"Sonic…?" Amy asked looking around the room, she heard a noise outside of her room, but suspected it to be Linds or Liz. Amy started to get angry, did he use her just to sleep with her or was he out doing something for her? "Where is that damn hedgehog?!" Amy lied back down on the bed and began to think. _When I get my hands on him…I'll…I'll…argh, I don't know…_


	7. Surprises, Changes and Jealousy

**_Author's Note: _**We're very sorry everyone for the long wait of a new chapter, unfortunately, we've had plenty of writer's blocks, so we've had much trouble writing this chapter.

Sorry once again, I hope you enjoy. Please leave me your comments.

: Chapter 7:

"You're a stupid son of a biscuit!" Liz screamed, she was trying to play a game on Amy's mobile phone, but kept losing. The game was counting to five, but she kept getting the last number wrong.

"Stupid phone, I demand you to let me win or you shall burn in hell or rot in my garage!" her threats didn't really seem to work, but they sure as hell seemed to work on waking the neighbors up and her two roommates. Amy sighed and took her phone off Liz; she was so tired, but still got ready for work. She left after saying goodbye to the two and walked slowly to where she worked.

Liz raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Amy seemed so quiet and tired looking.

"She needs to get laid, big time," Liz stated. Linds smacked his forehead, it's so obvious that that's the reason she was tired in the first place. Is she that much of a hard sleeper that she couldn't hear what they were doing? The poor hedgehog barely got a wink of sleep himself with all that commotion going on.

"Liz, I never got to ask, what do you do for a job?" He asked the feline.

"I work with a bitch named Rouge as a spy, all she ever talks about now is some red fag!" she yelled. Linds was shocked. He didn't really want to tell her about his job though. His life had been nothing but misery because of that job, as a matter of fact, ever since he moved in with Liz and Amy, he's been happier. Liz and Amy have made him happy again, he lost it all, and now just two people brought happiness to him once again. He still had one family member left though, but he didn't know it, no one did.

"Hey! Fluff head let go!" Liz yelled. In all the thoughts of the people who made him happy, it seems he had embraced Liz. He had Amy as a sister to him and miss impossible as a lover, that's what he wanted her to be.

"Sorry miss impossible," he teased. Liz stuck her tongue out at him and stuck her nose up in the air.

"That's not my last name you wanka, it's Tiger-cat," she growled. Linds chuckled, it was obvious. She stuck her tongue out at him again just for the sake of it.

"You watch that tongue Liz, don't do anything you might regret," he warned. She stuck it out again just to annoy him. As she did this though, he caught it in his own mouth and French kissed her. Liz nearly passed out, what was he doing? It lasted a very long time though, he stopped, knowing he was late for work, he left, very satisfied with what he had accomplished.

"What a loser…" thought Liz, she couldn't help but lick her lips, tasting the taste of his lips on her tongue.

Linds had left the apartment, now walking along the sidewalk, still quite smug from what happened earlier. He reached a tall building, at least twenty stories high, he walked inside.

"Linds…?" spoke a voice, Linds turned around to face the person who had spoken his name. Once he had fully turned around to face the person, he noticed whom it was. It was his past girlfriend from the village he lived in before it was attacked by 'Ninja.'

"Katrina…?" Linds asked, his eyes widening, she slightly smiled, taking a step towards him. "I thought you…died…"

"No…I didn't…my father took his own life to save mine…" she whispered but just enough for Linds to hear, after saying this she began to cry. Linds ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Its okay…" he whispered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

As for Amy, all she was doing was sleeping, with her head resting on the counter. Some customers would come and go and the one's who wanted something would just lay the right amount of money on the counter next to her head. She knew it was very kind of them because if she came to work today she should be working not sleeping.

Slowly, she lifted up her head, sitting there with a blank expression. She didn't notice Sonic walk in the shop and up to the counter; the only thing that she did notice was when he pushed his lips up against hers. As soon as she snapped back to reality, she pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving this morning?!" she yelled. Sonic smirked in reply.

"That's not an answer you bastard," she growled.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful," he said happily. Amy rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She watched as he leaned forward, once again, he placed a kiss on her lips, this time, she kissed back.

"Sonic, I think you better leave, I might get in trouble from my boss," she said quickly. He understood and gave her a hug before he left.

Amy had a slight smile on her face now, she didn't go back to sleep either. As a customer walked in, she greeted them with a friendly smile, she was still tired, but she tried to put up with it.

"Thank you Miss," thanked the customer as they made their way out of the shop. Even though she had no luck in a sale, she was still satisfied.

After hours more of work, she was finally able to leave after a signal from her boss, he was a friendly guy, but if you slacked off, you'd hear from him.

"See you tomorrow," called Amy as she exited the shop herself. It was now quite cold out, the sun began to set, making it slightly difficult to see, the lampposts down this street had been malfunctioning of a late, so it was pretty dark.

Amy walked along the footpath, looking down at her feet as she walked along, she didn't notice that Sonic was right beside her.

"Hey beautiful," he said aloud, causing the pink hedgehog to jump, noticing it was only Sonic, she frowned.

"Don't ever do that again!" she screamed, he smirked at her, ignoring her demand, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, placing his head in her neck, as he whispered softly "You cold?"

She blinked a couple of times, and then rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm cold, stupid," she replied with slight anger in her voice, she was slightly annoyed now, but not enough for her wanting him to leave her alone.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you're angry?" he whispered seductively, giving her neck a kiss, she shivered at the touch of his lips on her neck, she liked it. Sonic took a mental note '_Kiss her neck more often'_.

"Sonic…Not in public," she whispered, trying to fight the fact that she really liked what he did. Even though it was dark, people still roamed the streets. As soon as they reached the house Amy shared with her two friends, Sonic was all over her. Hugs, kisses and anything else you could think of that has body contact.

At one stage, Amy would have thought that this would have never happened, she had hated him, but the love that she had for him at her younger age just stayed there, even if she didn't want it to. Either way, the hate she had for him completely disappeared and all that remained was the love she had for him.

As for Sonic, he at one stage thought of her as some little annoyance, but after some period of time he noticed that she had changed, she no longer chased him and it rather left an empty feeling at the pit of his stomach when she stopped. Then, to make things worse, she moved away, and boy did he take notice to that, everyone thought that he didn't care but he did.

Now things had really worked out for them, they are in love and officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Once Liz had arrived at work she was greeted with a friendly greeting from Rouge, Liz replied with a fake smile and a wave.

"So what's the job for today?" the Tigercat asked with little interest.

"We have to go to Angel Island to ask Knuckles if we could chip a bit off the Master Emerald, the agency wants to run some tests to see what makes the emerald so powerful," Rouge replied. Liz was still confused, after all the things she had heard about Knuckles he doesn't seem like the understanding type.

"Well what if he doesn't let us?" Liz finally asked.

"That's why we're spies stupid, we'll just take some anyway, but if Angel Island falls and we're the cause then we won't take it," She explained. Liz understood now, so she geared up and was about to run out the door, now being excited, but was stopped when Rouge grabbed her by the collar she wore around her neck.

"We need to take the chopper, Angel Island floats, remember?" Liz looked at her dumbly and then frowned.

"Well you could just fly me up there; you got a pair of wings," She replied, while Rouge just rolled her eyes and pulled Liz to the room which held all the choppers.

Once they had left, Liz had pushed her nose up against the glass, looking at the scenery below.

"Pretty…" was all that left her lips. Rouge rolled her eyes once again and guided the helicopter down as Angel Island came into sight. Once they landed, Liz jumped out and sped up to the shrine with a grin on her face.

"Hi Knuckles!" she screamed.

"Uh…Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"No, but I know you, I work with Rouge and she always talks about…" before Liz could finish Rouge slapped her hands over Liz's mouth.

"Hi Knuckles, Liz is an idiot don't listen to her," Rouge said sighing as she removed her hands from Liz's mouth who frowned and folded her arms. Knuckles looked at them both still confused.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Well Knuckles, we need to chip a little bit of the Master Emerald off so we can…"

"No!" He shouted not letting the bat finish.

"But why?" she replied. "Will the island fall or something?"

"No, I just don't want you touching my emerald," He replied back angrily.

"Well…Is there anyway I could persuade you?" Rouge asked seductively walking up to Knuckles and flicked his nose. He rubbed his nose and looked away trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Fine, take some, just not the whole thing then the island will fall," He said feeling defeated. Rouge smiled and walked to the emerald.

"Good boy," she said as she used a small tool to chip some of the Emerald. Once she thought it was enough, she gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek to thank him and walked off with Liz. He watched as they left and touched the place she had kissed him with a goofy smile on his face.

Linds and Katrina had made their way out of the rather large complex, now walking down the sidewalk. Linds, being the lazy one he is, placed his hands behind his head, giving him a relaxed yet manly look. Katrina took note of this, she still had feelings for Linds, but she wasn't about to tell him.

"My house is a few more blocks from here!" Katrina announced, her voice was slightly chirpy, she seemed happier now she was around Linds. Linds didn't respond. He just nodded in understanding of what he just heard. Linds was always very simple, spoke his mind, but only in a few calm and cool words. He shifted his eyes over to the female hedgehog beside him; she hadn't changed much since he lived in the village. Katrina's fur was still a sky blue color, her eyes, a deep aqua and her attire still consisted with a grey mini-skirt that reached just above her knees and a sleeveless, black T-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black thongs on her feet.

There was only silence between the two, neither spoke a word. Linds didn't know what to say, his ex-girlfriend had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he was still rather surprised. Katrina on the other hand, was nervous and freaking out, she thought that no matter what she'd say, he'd judge her or say something to put her down.

"Linds…?" Katrina finally spoke, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked up at Linds, he looked back.

"Yes?" he replied, a smile across his face. She focused on his eyes as the blush became worse.

"Um… is it okay if you stay at my place tonight…? She asked turning away from him, her blush getting worse by the second. Linds blinked at her a few times, not knowing what to say. What would Liz think? He didn't want to lose his slowly developing relationship with her.

"I'm not too sure," he spoke slowly, trying not to say anything that could offend her. The hurt was visible as her eyes fell downcast. "It's just that I have two roommates that I don't trust alone in my apartment," he spoke quickly, not wanting her feelings to be hurt.

"Why's that?"

"One of them has a sneaky boyfriend who annoys me and the other loves to make a mess." Katrina nodded, understanding his situation.

"Well maybe we could meet up for coffee tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Linds simply nodded and gave her a quick hug before heading home.

Liz walked in the front door, dragging her feet along the carpet. Amy smiled at her, seeming to be in a happy mood.

"How was your day Liz?" she asked. Liz replied with a grunt, obviously annoyed. Amy simply snickered and turned the radio on, ignoring the tapping on the window.

"I'm going to have a shower now Liz, and whatever you do, don't open the window." Liz didn't seem to be listening as her eyes darted around the room.

After Amy had been in the shower for some time, Liz suddenly heard something, a voice, a voice telling her to do things she never thought she'd do.

"Amy!" Liz called out, still afraid of the voices speaking to her.

"What?" she called back.

"The voices are back!" Liz shouted, seeming frightened.

"What are they saying?"

"They're telling me to go Christmas shopping at K-mart!" Amy didn't respond, wondering why Liz was acting so dumb.

Linds walked in the door at that moment with a grin on his face, hearing the commotion inside.

"It's the radio Liz." She blinked in confusion before taking her shoe off and throwing it at the radio, causing it to unplug and go tumbling to the floor. After she had gotten rid of the radio she jumped up and charged at Linds, flinging herself into his arms.

"Today sucked, Rouge wouldn't stop talking about Knuckles and the worst part is she doesn't have an off button!" Liz hugged him tighter in her annoyed state, not caring if she was cutting off his breathing.

"It's okay…" Linds stopped in the middle of his sentence, his ears twitching as he heard a tapping noise. Liz followed his gaze towards the window, realizing who he was looking at; she turned back towards him in boredom. She then grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Amy said not to open the window; it's just that blue thing anyway." His eyes widened in shock as she suddenly pulled his head down to her level and crushed her lips against his. It was probably the first real kiss she had given him and he loved every moment of it.

She quickly pulled away, grinning in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to…" she was silenced when he kissed her, just as hard as she kissed him.

Seemingly enough, the sun finally went down, resulting in everyone returning to their complexes, even the 'blue thing' eventually went home. The male, black and blue hedgehog receded to his room, hoping to get some shut-eye, until Liz barged into his room.

"I can't sleep, the voices are after me" Liz spoke. Linds rolled over to face her, hearing sadness in her voice; he wanted to know what was wrong. As he observed her position, he realized she was holding a pillow underneath her arms, which were neatly wrapped around her body, keeping the pillow against her. She was wearing a tight, white T-shirt that had the words 'bite me' going across her breasts in orange, the shirt covered her upper-body, but showed off her shape as well. She also wore a pair of black trainer shorts, which she obviously stole from him.

Linds couldn't help but notice the sudden difference in her features. He smiled lightly at how cute she looked to him. Her eyes gave off a sadness that made her look cute as her lip quivered.

"Come here then..." Linds' smile slowly grew as she took a few steps towards him. She carefully crawled over his body that was under the blanket and lied down next to him. She never let go of the pillow. Linds began to ponder on why her mood was so restricted and quiet. Was it because of the voices or, was it something else?

Linds closed his eyes once again, placing his hands behind his head as his chest rose and fell in time with his breathing.

His eyes slowly opened as he felt weight applying to his chest, he looked down to see Liz, smiling happily to herself as she buried her face in his soft chest fur. He smiled at her as her nose gave his chest a slight tickle. He then relaxed as his breathing became normal again. Liz shortly after fell asleep, enjoying the company of her crush and the soft beating of his heart.

The next morning, Liz had found her way on top of Linds, her head still resting on his chest, but the rest of her body was lying on him too, her legs were slightly dangling off of the end of the bed. If it wasn't for the pillow, he would've enjoyed it more than he already had been.

A sudden knocking at the door woke up Linds. He had to fight the urge to stay in bed with the sleeping form lying on top of him.

He gently lifted Liz off of him, trying his best not to wake her and placed her down on the opposite side of him, resting her head gently on the pillow, he got up and answered the door. He found Katrina standing there, a smile on her face. He hugged her, forcing a smile to his face.

Amy walked out of her room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Once she was able to focus her eyes on her surroundings, her eyes fell upon the hedgehog across the room.

"Well who's this Linds?" Amy asked a small smile on her face.

"This is Katrina, Katrina, this is Amy," he introduced the two woman to one another, watching Amy nod her greetings and heading back towards her room, wanting to change into something suitable.

"Wow Linds, she's really pretty, no wonder her boyfriend is annoying, he must be crazy about her," she laughed. Linds nodded and smiled in response. His smile dropped as Liz walked out of his room, fully dressed. She froze and stared at Katrina strangely.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at Katrina. Liz's rude behavior was ended when a book Amy had thrown collided with the back of her head.

"I apologize for Liz's rudeness, she's not too stable," Amy whispered, rotating her index finger in a circular motion next to her head to indicate Liz's craziness. Liz looked at Amy strangely.

"She's not deaf Amy, there's no need for sign language." Liz spoke, Amy smiled and shrugged.

"See what I mean?" Katrina giggled lightly then smiled.


End file.
